Biomedical Research Enrichment Plan: Talladega College is an undergraduate institution. Therefore, maintaining an atmosphere which will motivate students toward as well as prepare them for careers and further study in biomedical research is somewhat more difficult than in graduate school settings. To a degree the same can be said for faculty. The major objectives of the proposed enrichment project are to: 1. Create an atmosphere complementary to biomedical research. 2. Expose faculty to the mainstream of biomedical research and to prepare them for actual participation on biomedical research projects, and to initiate collaborations. 3. Improve the preparation of MBRS and other students to graduate study and biomedical research. Two overlapping and interactive categories of activities may be loosely defined. They are: 1) Those that provide students with exposure to, and participation in, biomedical research and biomedically related activities; and, 2) Those that provide faculty with the opportunity to update skills, establish collaborations, and/or change direction in biomedical research. For select students and faculty the Research Enrichment component of the proposed S14, a step toward participation on research projects. Faculty will use the opportunity to retool, or refocus, or upgrade their biomedical talents. Once this occurs the participating faculty will be encouraged to developed MBRS projects. The enrichment activities to be conducted are: biomedical review, biomedical seminar, conferences and field trips, and biomedical methods course.